


Let Me

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Schmoop, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When he hurt his hand his first worry had been how it would affect his performances, but it turns out that the little every day things pose more of a challenge than using a microphone stand or changing a few dance moves.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [ this prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1323428#t1323428) at glam_kink.

“Shit!” Adam huffs impatiently, dropping the razor in the sink as he scrambles awkwardly for a tissue. He presses the tissue to the cut, thinking that maybe he should just skip shaving, but fuck he has two TV appearances to do and he does _not_ want to appear on national television with a ginger stubble. But then again, appearing on TV with cuts all over his jaw might be that bit worse. He sighs, grabbing a towel and wetting it under the tap so he can use it to wipe the lather off his chin. He’ll just have to ask Sutan to do it for him later, he has to do all his makeup anyway, Adam can’t even fucking do his eyeliner by himself right now.

This situation is driving him _insane_. When he hurt his hand his first worry had been how it would affect his performances, but it turns out that the little every day things pose more of a challenge than using a microphone stand or changing a few dance moves. And he _hates_ it. Hates not being independent, hates relying on other people to help him with the simplest things.

“Adam? You alright in there?” Tommy doesn’t knock, doesn’t wait for an answer, just comes right into the bathroom and it only serves to heighten Adam’s annoyance.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Adam snaps, reaching for more tissues because the cut just won’t stop bleeding, and hey it would be really great if Tommy would _get the hint_ and leave him alone instead of coming closer.

“Let me,” Tommy says softly, reaching for the tissues in Adam’s hand.

Adam jerks his hand back angrily. “I can do this myself.”

“I know,” Tommy replies, but he’s not relenting, his hand following Adam’s, resting on top of it where Adam is pressing tissues against his cheek. “Adam, I _know_ , just... let me, alright?”

“I-” Adam starts, but the fight is leaving him as Tommy’s thumb rubs slow circles on the back of his hand, and he nods instead, lets Tommy take the tissues from him.

Tommy makes an approving noise, and smiles at Adam while he dabs the tissues against the cut. There are a few moments of silence, and Adam feels the irritation slowly leave his body properly.

“There,” Tommy says eventually, satisfied that the bleeding has stopped. He throws the tissues in the bin and pushes Adam towards the edge of the tub. “Sit.”

“Tommy?” Adam questions, suddenly on edge again as he watches Tommy pick up the shaving foam.

“Adam, _sit_ ,” Tommy repeats, pressing his free hand gently against Adam’s chest.

“I was gonna let Sutan do it, he can-”

“ _Adam_ , for fucks sake, sit the fuck down and shut up.”

Adam snaps his mouth shut, glares at Tommy, pouts a little, but sits down. Tommy grins at him as he works up some lather in his hands.

“God Adam, you’re so difficult, you know that?” he says affectionately, as he starts spreading the lather over Adam’s skin. “You need to let other people take care of you sometimes.”

Adam huffs indignantly, would bite back with some smart remark if that didn’t mean eating shaving foam. Tommy probably planned for that. _Fucker_.

And then Tommy presses in warm and solid between Adam’s knees, brushing some stray hairs away from Adam’s face before he reaches for the razor. He presses a finger underneath Adam’s chin to get him to tilt his head back, and Adam complies. Adam didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath, but it leaves him in a shaky sigh when the blade touches his cheek.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” Tommy says triumphantly, but Adam isn’t really listening anymore, doesn’t care, is too focused on the proximity and warmth and smell of Tommy and the slow drag of the razor across sensitive skin.

It’s weird, Adam has been shaving for years, and hell, it’s not like he hasn’t had makeup people shave him a few times, but it’s never been like _this_. He has never been quite so aware of the sensation, the way the razor slides over his skin, the slight pull at the hairs, the feeling of the cool air as the foam is wiped off. He sighs softly and lets his eyes fall closed before he can help himself.

Tommy chuckles. “Never had this done for you before, huh?”

“Fuck you,” Adam mumbles, with no conviction behind it at all.

“Not enough time, gotta be on TV, rockstar.”

Adam groans, cracks one eye open in a half-hearted glare that somehow turns into a smile in response to Tommy’s innocent grin.

“Could you do some eyeliner for me as well, please?” Because, yeah, if Tommy wants to take care of him he might as well take advantage of it, right?


End file.
